


You did everything just right

by browneyedgenius



Series: Songfics of SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Based on a Hamilton song, Gen, Jeffrey mace is mean, MayDaisy feels, Philindaisy feels, angst lol, angsty angst, based on stay alive, haha y'all know this is gonna be sad already, happy birthday vi!!!, more maydaisy than philindaisy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: When whispers of Quake being caught travel throughout the base, Coulson and May check out the situation.It's worse than they imagine it to be.save your strength and stay alive
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Songfics of SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021890
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	You did everything just right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadtunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/gifts).



> Dear Vi,
> 
> Happy early birthday!!!!! I know it's not quite your birthday yet, but I couldn't wait to gift this fic to you. (Plus, who doesn't love an early b-day present? :P) It's been so, so great being friends with you, and I can't believe it's only been less than two months since we first started chatting. 
> 
> I tried to add in a happy ending at the end of this fic, but I thought it would be better without one lol. I have a feeling you won't mind XD
> 
> Now without further ado, let me present you with ✨Vi's Birthday Fic!✨

_Stay alive_

_Stay alive_

Whispers drifted across the base, just snippets of conversation, but they were enough to get the message to Coulson and May. 

_Did you hear?_

_They caught Quake._

_Seemed to be in pretty bad condition, too._

With brows furrowed in worry, Coulson ran to the intake area, May joining him silently. Although her face was still in the calm facade she always kept up, Coulson could notice a miniscule tightening of her jaw betraying the tumult of emotions she felt underneath. 

_Where's my son?_

_Mr. Hamilton, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago_

_He lost a lot of blood on the way over (stay alive) is he alive?_

_Yes, but you have to understand_

_The bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm_

_Can I see him please?_

“Where’s Daisy?” May demanded as she walked up to Director Mace, Coulson following behind her. Mace stood proudly in the hallway, a grin gracing his lips. 

“Oh, you must’ve heard. Don’t worry, Quake won’t be able to break out. I’m putting her in the maximum security cell, and she really isn’t in any condition to fight right now,” Mace explained. _As if that was what they were worried about._

“Can we see her please?” Coulson asked, patience wearing thin. Beside him, May looked as if she was about to murder someone, that someone being Jeffery Mace. 

Mace pursed his lips. “I don’t think that’s a great idea right now.” He would’ve said something else, but May’s dangerous glare froze him in place. 

“Let us see her. Now.”

Security protocols be damned, May was going to see her daughter. 

_I'm doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived_

“May, Coulson, thank god you’re here,” Simmons said, her voice cracking. She was panicking in a way that they hadn’t seen since Fitz had almost drowned at the bottom of the sea. “I’m doing everything I can for Daisy, but- but her wounds are all infected and I don’t think I can-” Her voice broke. 

In any other case, May would’ve stayed to comfort Simmons. But all she could think about was Daisy as she rushed past into the makeshift hospital room inside the cell.

_Philip_

_Pa!_

_I did exactly as you said, Pa_

_I held my head up high_

_I know, I know, shh (high)_

_I know, I know, shh_

_I know you did everything just right_

“Dais,” she breathed, taking in the tubes and wires just barely keeping her alive and the blood matting her hair. “Oh my god, Daisy.”

Daisy sluggishly turned her head in May’s direction as her mentor approached her, gently laying a soft hand on her short hair. 

“I’m sorry for leaving, May,” Daisy rasped out, voice heavy with effort. “I just- everything reminded me of Lincoln.” 

“I know,” May replied, tears in her eyes. She could hear Coulson furiously arguing with Mace in the background, but she barely paid attention. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Daisy.”

_Even before we got to ten (shh)_

_I was aiming for the sky (I know, I know, shh)_

_I was aiming for the sky (I know, I know, shh)_

_I know, save your strength and stay alive! (No)_

“I was trying to take down the Watchdogs,” Daisy continued, clinging onto May’s hand. May felt a lump rise in her throat, and she hastily brushed a tear away. It was just like Daisy to always do the right thing, no matter how upset, how tired, how hurt she was. 

“Shh, Daisy,” May interrupted, swallowing her tears. “You don’t have to defend your decisions, I know. Save your strength.”

Daisy’s eyes were unbearably sad. “May, I know I’m going to die.”

May knew this, of course, but hearing it said out loud, hearing it as a certainty instead of a possibility? She couldn’t help it. All of the emotions she’d been desperately bottling up inside her tumbled out all at once. She choked back a sob. 

“Daisy, please. Just stay alive for me, okay? We can find some way to help you- Simmons can-”

Daisy’s eyes drifted closed, and her words came out soft, barely even there. “It’s okay, May.”

_Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me_

_My son_

_We played piano (I taught you piano)_

_You would put your hands on mine_

_You changed the melody every time_

_I would always change the line_

_Shh, I know, I know_

_I would always change the line_

_I know, I know_

Frantically, May shook Daisy’s shoulder, her tears finally escaping. 

“Daisy, you can’t die on me yet, okay? You’re not supposed to-” Her voice was barely held together. 

Thing was, there were so many things Daisy wasn’t supposed to have lived through, wasn’t supposed to have been pushed to do. She wasn’t supposed to be shuttered between foster homes, never finding somewhere to belong. She wasn’t supposed to have lived in a van, or get shot by Quinn, or to find her birth parents only for Jiaying to try to kill her. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love just for Lincoln to die saving the world. 

And she wasn’t supposed to die before May did. 

Daisy’s eyes blinked open blearily, to May's relief. She tucked a strand of Daisy’s hair behind her ears gently, expressing all the love she’d always had trouble voicing in that singular action. 

May’s mind flashed back to a moment back when she’d just started being Daisy’s SO, back when Daisy was still called Skye. Daisy’s laughter was still fresh in her mind, her delight at being able to prank the infamous Melinda May clear. 

(May would never tell her she’d purposefully let Daisy put confetti in her bunk, just to lift Daisy’s spirits.)

She was brought harshly back to the present by Daisy’s weak voice.

“May,” Daisy breathed, “I should’ve told you earlier.”

May hung on to her words as she clutched Daisy’s hand as tight as she could, not yet ready to let her go. She didn’t register Coulson coming to crouch beside her, one arm around her shoulders and one hand finding Daisy’s.

“You’ve been the closest thing to a mom I’ve ever had.” Her gaze drifted to Coulson. “And you’ve been the closest thing to a dad.”

Her eyes fluttered closed for the last time, and her soul departed with no sound other than the heartbroken sobs of her parents.

_Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf (un-deux-trois)_

_Sept-huit-neuf_

_Sept-huit_


End file.
